bijuu's goodbye
by sladerules
Summary: oneshot to save his life, they give theirs here are their goodbyes.


**A/N: Hey guys! Saderules here! I've had a few Ideas about Oneshots, and I'm here to present a few. No romance or lemons, just comedies and tragedies. I will continue the other stories soon, but today's a oneshot day. This is the second one today. Now on with the fic!**

 **Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

"It's Over..." Naruto stated all worn out. His body held all of the tailed beast In him after destroying the gedo statue. However, after fighting against the Undead army for two to three days, along with facing Nagato, Itachi, Obito, Madara, And Sasuke, His body was crippled. His body could not take the strain anymore. the allied Shinobi alliance looked on at their savior in sadness, for they knew what would happen.

Naruto Uzumaki was dying.

Naruto, however, had No regrets, or sadness in his heart, for he was content with his life. He brought the Elemental Nations together, stopped the Akatsuki, saved millions,brought peace his deceased sensei wished in the world. declared his love with Hinata who now bares his child, And gained the respect of everyone. He served his purpose, and was prepared to meet the lost ones that have left the world earlier. But the tailed beasts wished for more for their new master.

 **"Naruto,"** Kurama stated calmly in his mindscape, gaining Naruto's attention. He then appeared in the mindscape where all tailed beast remained and looked at Kurama. **"we all are several Millenia old, but we were never able to find a purpose for our Existence, but you are Not even out of your adolescence, and you were able to do what no one has done since the Rikudo sennin."**

 **"We all were Nothing but beasts to everyone but you."** said the Matatabi

 **"We are all indebted to you, Uzumaki-san."** said Son Goku.

 **"so we only have One thing to give you"** Said Gyuki.

 **"We can give you all of our chakra making a new being, saving your life"** Kokuo explained

 **"But we are chakra beasts, so we will separate our souls from our chakra to do so"** Chomei explained.

Naruto stood silent, knowing what is going to happen to them, as his Eyes slowly watered.

"y-you dont mean..." Naruto wasn't sure what to say, but he knew what'll happen. they all then spoke together.

 **"we will give our lives for yours"**

At that moment, Naruto felt great mindscape became a calm valley with a lake. As he looked down, he saw that he was in Ashura mode, and all his injuries were gone. He looked back at the beasts and gasped as they were all no longer giant beasts, but average sized creatures as they began to fade. Naruto walked up to the Hyper Tanuki and patted his head with tears at the brim of his eyes"Always so excited shukaku. I'll never let that excitement die," and with that the Tanuki yipped in joy as he turned into sand.

then came a soft cat as she purred to his soft hand "I'll never forget you're gentle flame Matatabi"he said with a soft voice. She gave a soft meow before turning into a calm blue flame and dying out.

He then walked to a small turtle and traced a finger On it's small head "so soft under that tough old shell" he gave out a small laugh as a tear fell from his Eye. the turtle then retreated beck into his shell before turning into mud and fell apart.

He then saw a large gorilla standing in front of him putting his fist up. Naruto brought his fist up and slammed it into the gorilla's "I'll always hold my ground like you do He got a grunt in acknowledgement, before the ape became a statue.

then there was a white horse. he hugged the horse's neck "I'll always have your running spirit" the horse then started to steam up until it was enveloped in smoke and disappeared

the slug slowly moved it's way to him until Naruto picks him up "I won't let anyone tell me who I am" The slug then bubbled up until there were only bubbles that flew away.

A beetle then landed on his shoulder. he looked upon it as he said, "I'll always be joyful" the beetle then flew off and landed on the ground in front of him and turned into a flower.

He then looked unto an old ox who looked at him and seemed to smile. Naruto let a few tears out as he spoke, "I'll always seek happiness," The ox then walked to the lake and laid down turning into water.

Naruto then looked at the last one, a fox laying down enjoying the winds feeling. Naruto sat next to the fox and petted the soft orange fur as he looked out to the valley tears falling freely. "You were always there." He said to the fox, "you saw everything in my life and you were there for everything. I don't know How I could have survived without you," Naruto closed his Eyes and gritted his teeth "what will I do without you?" He clenched his fists as He yelled out. "How can Live without you! you were always there! You're My closest friend! I can't Imagine a world without you!" he put his arm over his eyes as he cried. "I will miss you so much." just then the foxes single tail wrapped around him. Naruto looked at the fox and they both pressed foreheads onto each other. "I will never forget you" the Fox then glowed a bright gold as his body started to break up and float away.

 **"Goodbye, Naruto"**

and with that, he faded away. Leaving Naruto as Naruto left the Mind scape

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital room. Naruto looked at his hand and saw a golden sun tatooed on his hand. He closed his fist as a single tear left his Eye.

'I will never forget you'

* * *

 **A/N: There you have It! I hope you all liked it. I was crying when I wrote this. That's all I have at the moment, please review and give me your opinion.**

 **That's all for now**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
